Dancing to the Rite of Spring
by ALC Punk
Summary: When Sam Carter suggests getting to know each other, Vala Mal Doran has a somewhat interesting proposition. Femslash.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Rating: 13+ sex. language.  
Pairing: Sam Carter/Vala Mal Doran Set: Sometime during/before/whatever Beachhead. May contain spoilers.  
Length: 4,000+ This is for Celievamp, for femslashtoday's Sweet dreams and flying machines ficathon.  
Huge thanks to karmaaster for her beta, and the title suggestion which made me think of the Pet Shop Boys, and thus gave me this one. 

**_Dancing to the rite of spring _**by ALC Punk!

It sucked.

Already they'd gotten a new girl. Sure, she was technically the old girl, but Vala was feeling childish and slightly used. And besides, hadn't she given them the best times of their lives? Really, one would think they'd be grateful to her. Not ignore her or dump her for someone much older and blonder.

She slumped at the table in the cafeteria, seriously considering sneaking off through the stargate for parts unknown. Maybe there was technology to steal and then sell for much more than it was worth.

Anything but sitting around here, watching three grown men fawn over a woman who didn't seem to have much distinction. At least, not the kind of distinction Vala considered women to have. If the woman had been a little less stiff, a little more obviously willing to be amused by life, Vala might have considered her vaguely attractive.

With her too-perfect hair, and her clear skin and her blue blue eyes which seemed to look right through you, she was annoying. The cliche was stupid.

Vala prodded the slice of cake she'd gotten, as if hoping it would get up and waltz across the table top.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Great. Her. "No." Well, it was true. And there was no point in lying about it. Besides, Colonel Carter probably wouldn't laugh if she said something truly facetious.

"Thank you," Setting down a tray that consisted of a salad and a dish of blue jell-o, Sam Carter took the chair opposite Vala with a smile. "You know, I think we should get to know each other, if we're going to continue to work together."

She would, too. Vala slumped further in her chair and poked at the cake again. "Should we?"

"Well, I figure it makes for an easier working relationship." Taking a bite of her salad, Sam gestured at the cake. "Not eating?"

It was irritating that she could talk with her mouth full and not sound ridiculous. Vala straightened in her chair, however, and beamed brilliantly at the colonel. "I'm not hungry."

"Ok." Now the woman looked confused.

Good. Vala liked confusing people. "So," she toyed with her fork, "What can you tell me about yourself, Colonel?"

"Ah." Blinking, as if she'd expected Vala to be the one to talk about herself, Sam seemed to gather herself before replying, "I like blue jell-o, chocolate, and raspberries. I've been in the Air Force since I was 19, and I graduated with full honors from the Academy. I--"

Vala interrupted her, "That's very interesting, I'm sure, Colonel. But you sound like a guidebook. Why don't you try personal things?"

"Like?" The colonel took another bite of her salad and chewed, blue eyes pinioning Vala.

"Well, are you a screamer?"

The colonel choked a bit, cheeks flushing.

Vala grinned, "Or is that a bit too personal?"

Clearing her throat, Sam reached for her water without answering.

"If it helps, I'm certainly a screamer. Sadly, Daniel hasn't ever really seemed interested in finding out." Vala sighed and reached out to steal a cube of blue jell-o.

Sam stared at her, then took another swallow of her water and finally answered, "That wasn't exactly, ah, the sort of information I was considering."

"Pity, that." Shaking her hair back, Vala couldn't help but add, "Though looking at you, I rather suspect you're the close your eyes and think of God type. All lights out, missionary-position. No flexibility, all rigid muscles--you probably can't bend enough, what with that stick up your spine." Perhaps that had been a bit too much.

The colonel was staring at her, "I don't think my personal life is any of your business."

"No? Well, what else would you like to share?"

"I think, perhaps I was wrong. We work together just fine." Setting her fork down, Sam stood up with her half-finished salad plate. "Keep the jell-o."

Bored, Vala poked at the bouncy gelatin, watching it wiggle for a little bit before sighing in resignation.

-

That could have gone better, Sam reflected after stopping to pick up her inbox from the mailroom. Sam Carter shoved the door to her lab open and hip-checked it when it threatened to swing back before she could get fully past it. The stack of paperwork in her arms was almost all requests and lab reports from Area 51, where her replacement was not having the best time of it. Colonel Grimes was not fond of scientists, but he was at least trying. Which was more than she could say for certain COs she'd once had.

Sam dropped the stack on her desk and eyed the equipment. It was strange to be back after having been gone. But it was also rather like putting on an old pair of pants, holes and all. She patted the spectrometer shoved to the side and then began sorting through the paper. Some would have to be filed, some would go home with her for annotation, and some she might even be able to toss.

"Colonel, you never did answer my question."

Blinking, Sam looked up from the stack, one report on the crystalline structures of an artifact found on PX3-54B in her hand. "Vala."

The brunette grinned and leaned against the doorway. It was funny, she was wearing the normal base attire, and yet it still gave the illusion of being something rather more daring. Like leather. "Come now, Colonel Carter. You wanted to get to know me better."

God, she was obnoxious. Sam shook her head, "Look, Vala, I really think--"

"That I should go." A sigh, and then Vala smiled brilliantly, "But what if I really want to know if you're a screamer, or not?"

"Then I'd say you're a bit strange."

"You walk through a gate onto unknown planets, play with devices you don't understand, and wear these dull, green, uniforms. And you're calling ime/i strange?"

Sam blinked. She'd never really thought of it that way. "You were right."

"Not a screamer, then. Pity." Vala moved forward and leaned against the workbench. "You strike me as the type who'd really scream well, too."

Unconsciously, Sam remembered Vala saying she was a screamer. Too much information, she snapped mentally, slamming the door on that little thought. "Not really. I've never seen the point in screaming, much."

"Waste of energy better spent on thinking of your god?" Vala suggested.

Actually, usually spent thinking about alien technology, and how to replicate it for use on Earth. Sam didn't think that was an appropriate response, however. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Do you like chocolate?"

"Immensely. Chocolate sauce, especially. It's very tasty when licked off skin." The look in Vala's eyes was calculating and assessing.

Damnit. Sam felt her cheeks flush, and suddenly truly hated being a blonde. "It's good with ice cream."

"So, there are cameras all over this base, and you military types, you love your cameras and behaving properly for them and all of that, yes?"

"What? Yes. There's a camera in here."

"Right. And you would never do anything that would be undignified in front of them." Vala was still leaning against the bench, dark eyes on Sam.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Sam, tone a bit sarcastic, "That you strip naked and give them a show?"

"I was considering giving you a show, actually." Vala sounded perfectly serious, then she smiled, teeth flashing. "Unless you'd rather continue to have that stick up your spine."

Sam realized she was still holding the report, so she set it down. She muttered, "Now I know why Daniel finds you annoying."

"You like being a bit of a stick in the mud, then."

"Yes." Ok, not really. But Sam also knew what the Air Force required of her, and planned to one day make general. Generals didn't (generally) have pasts full of misconduct and being in flagrant disregard of orders, although why talking about her sex life with Vala would be in disregard of orders, Sam didn't know. It was, however, private. And she hated people digging into her private life.

"Pity. I think I'd enjoy it."

Sam absently logged into the computer on her desk, then looked at Vala, mind already straying to other things. "Enjoy?"

"Making you scream."

Oh. Sam blinked. Her face flushed again, and her fingers flexed. She swallowed, "Um, I..."

"Don't worry, colonel, I won't wreck your sterling reputation."

The cameras didn't have sound. "Why me?"

"I'm bored." Vala bounced a little on the balls of her feet and flashed Sam her best grin. "And you look bored and in need of unwinding."

Why was she even entertaining this thought? Sam opened her mouth to tell Vala to please go away and leave her alone, when she stopped. Vala was attractive, Sam could look her in the eye and still smile, and Vala had... something about her that made Sam want to be just a little reckless. "I might be bored."

"Might be? Either you are, or you aren't, colonel." Vala's eyes met Sam's and then she smirked, "Let me guess. Not in here?"

Reckless. She could do reckless. She hadn't in a long time, but she could do it now. It wasn't like Vala would be there forever. "There's a closet."

Vala's smirk transformed into a grin, "And you just happen to know it's not on the security system."

"It keeps getting disabled. No one knows why," Sam replied, attempting to look completely innocent. After all, just because Vala thought she had a stick up her ass didn't make it true.

"They haven't figured out it's you, apparently."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Sam said sweetly, then used her mouse to click on the screen saver. It popped up, mummies wandering around the screen, pulling bits and pieces off of the desktop image--a rather boring grey with the SGC logo emblazoned on it.

Vala chuckled, "Perhaps I was wrong."

"Well, this is a good way to get to know one another." Sam pointed out as she straightened the papers on her desk.

"Certainly, I just didn't think you would be the one to recommend it."

"You resent me, don't you." It wasn't a question. Sam watched Vala's eyes flicker through several faster than light emotions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Honesty certainly isn't one of your failings," Sam smiled. "Shall we?"

Vala took in a breath, then nodded, "Yes."

-

"Cozy," Vala observed, taking in the slightly dusty storage room.

"Apparently." Now that she was there, colonel Carter looked nervous. As if she'd already started using that magnificently large brain to second and third-guess herself. Something she probably did a lot.

Vala figured her own confidence would have to spur them along, and smiled, "So, Colonel, what did you have in mind?"

"I..." Sam trailed off and reached out to fiddle with a mop.

"How about a kiss, colonel."

"If you're going to kiss me, I suggest you call me Sam." And the colonel smiled, eyes lightening.

Vala stepped into her, and leaned forward, tilting her head. To the same side Sam did, causing their noses to bump. "Stay still."

"I'm the--"

Moving forward just enough, Vala kissed her.

"--colonel, here," Sam mumbled against her lips.

That was fine and dandy, as far as Vala was concerned. She slid the fingers of one hand through Sam's hair and felt the other woman relax against her.

Kissing Sam Carter wasn't like kissing Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, or Teal'c, Vala discovered. They hadn't particularly wanted to participate. Sam Carter, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the kiss. Maybe if Vala had asked them. She reflected that they might have been more willing to enjoy themselves.

Of course, Vala's philosophy was that it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

The lips against hers shifted, parting slightly and Vala echoed the motion, allowing Sam's tongue to slip along her upper lip.

Once, twice, then Vala changed positions and nipped at Sam's lower lip, catching it gently between her teeth.

A soft sigh escaped one of them, and Vala slid her free hand down Sam's side. One of Sam's hands moved to her waist, finding that gap between shirt and pants, a finger stroked Vala's skin.

Now, that, was more like it.

Vala kissed the side of Sam's mouth and pulled back. "Maybe you don't have a stick up your ass."

In answer, Sam tugged Vala's shirt free and slipped her hand inside. "I don't know where you got that idea."

"Your brain, your complete and utter lack of humor, your--" Vala broke off when Sam's mouth covered hers again.

She had to agree it was an effective method to shut her up. One that was making her restless and wet. She tightened her fingers in Sam's hair and tugged lightly.

Electricity sparked up her skin as Sam's hand began lightly stroking her back.

Vala was fond of being proactive. She reached down and grabbed Sam's ass, pulling her closer.

"Mph." Sam pulled away and licked her lips. "Isn't it a little early in the day for this sort of thing?"

"You wanted to get to know me better." Vala lightly smacked Sam's ass, smirking.

"So I did." Sam dipped her head to the side and kissed Vala's neck.

Tilting her head, Vala let out an approving noise, almost purring. "And you, of course, would never have a brief liaison in a storage room."

"Never."

Vala snorted and pressed her leg between Sam's.

"More," Sam murmured.

"Like this?" Bringing her hand around, Vala cupped Sam's breast, running her thumb up to stroke over the hardening nipple.

Teeth nipped at her throat, and Vala gasped.

"Or like that," and Sam sounded almost amused. She licked a line up Vala's throat, then shifted and kissed her lips again.

Vala tweaked the nipple, and was rewarded with Sam's moan of approval.

A claxon rang out, followed immediately by the intercom "Unauthorized gate activation! Colonels Carter and Mitchell to the control room!"

"Damn." Sam pulled away, very reluctantly.

"Oh, come on, Colonel, they won't miss you." Vala tried to sound coaxing as she squeezed the breast she was still holding.

Carter sighed and kissed her gently, then stepped back. "Sorry."

"Maybe later, then."

"Yeah."

"We should get to know each other well," Vala suggested brightly.

Sam paused at the door and looked at her, "I'd enjoy that."

-

Exhausted from another day of saving the universe, Sam stumbled down the corridor to her on-base quarters. Her original plan of going home was shelved in favor of falling into the nearest bed and being comatose for seven hours. If she went home, the sleep would be five hours. Too short, really. Especially with SG-1 having a mission briefing in the morning.

Shoving open the door, she flipped on the light. With the door closed, she began stripping, unbuttoning her shirt and then pausing to bend over and untie her boots. One knot was particularly difficult, and she cursed in frustration before it came free. She kicked the boot off.

"Not that I'm not impressed at your willingness," drawled a voice. Vala's voice. Coming from the bed. Sam's head snapped up and she stared at the woman. Vala eeled out from under the sheet and stretched, her near-naked skin looking pale and soft.

Sam swallowed, suddenly noticing she was far more awake than she'd thought. "I, ah..."

"Let me help." Moving swiftly, Vala came up to her, her fingers took over the task of unbuttoning Sam's shirt. "It's rather like opening a present."

Sam stared at Vala's barely-restrained breasts. The nipples were already hardening against the pink fabric of the camisole she wore, poking out enough to make Sam's mouth water. She gave in to the urge and dropped her head down to catch one in her mouth.

Teasing it with her tongue through the material, Sam listened to Vala's breath quicken. The hands that had been tugging at her shirt stopped. Vala seemed frozen for a moment, then her hand came to rest on Sam's head, the fingers combing through her hair. "Very nice."

Sucking, Sam bit down.

Vala squeaked softly, fingers flexing and tightening in Sam's hair. "That--"

"Too much?" Sam asked, taking her mouth away and looking at Vala.

"You're far too dressed. Not to mention full of surprises."

"That's what they tell me," Sam murmured, kissing Vala. She began gently stroking the nipple she'd nipped. It was odd, kissing a woman who was the same height. Not having to bend too much or tip her head back. It was nice, too.

Sam backed them towards the bed, while Vala tried to finish getting her shirt off.

They paused for Sam to tug her t-shirt over her head and drop it on the floor. She laughed when she fumbled getting her own bra off. Vala snorted and poked one shoulder, "Turn."

Complying, Sam unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants.

Vala undid the last hook and eye and pushed the straps down. She reached around and slid her fingers underneath the now-sagging band, cupping Sam's breasts.

Sucking in a breath at the sudden contact, Sam forgot what she'd been doing. "Vala."

Thumbs wriggled, brushing over aching nipples. "Hmm. I have Colonel Carter in my hands." Vala kissed the back of her neck, then nipped at her shoulder. "Wonder what I should do?"

Sam tilted her head to one side and reached back, grabbing the front of the silk thing and pulling. "You should try out your theory."

"I thought theories were your specialty?" Vala's fingers stroked and caressed Sam's breasts carefully, as if she had all the time in the world and was merely curious about what she could do with her new-found toys.

The bra was still dangling from her arm, so Sam shook her hand and let it drop to the floor. "You seemed to have a few." She closed her eyes and slid her hand down the front of her pants. She was already damp, body reacting with anticipation. There were calculations she could do, rates of arousal, how much pressure produced the needed lubrication.

Vala pressed against her back, silk and skin. She peered down. "Taking matters into your own hand, Colonel?"

"You're taking your time," Sam retorted, slipping a finger into herself and moaning as she stroked gently.

The woman behind her switched tactics, both hands dropping to Sam's belt and tugging her pants down her hips. The underwear went with them.

Missing the warm contact at her back, Sam wriggled to help remove the rest of her clothing. Standing in nothing but her socks, with Vala behind her made Sam shiver. The possibilities were limitless. Vala could lean forward and lick the backs of her legs, kiss her ass, bite her thigh. And that was just with her mouth.

"Spread your legs, Sam."

Knowing she was already slick, Sam flushed but complied.

Vala's breath was warm against the back of her leg. She placed one hand on Sam's waist to steady her position, then cupped her with the other.

"You have to stay standing, Sam. Do you think you can do that?"

Swallowing against the urge to turn and demand Vala hurry, Sam managed to reply, "Yes." She reached out and grabbed the back of the chair she normally draped her clothes over.

Just in time for Vala to slide two fingers into her.

Sam moaned.

"Hold still."

Trying to resist the urge to move against Vala's fingers, Sam tightened her grip on the chair. The friction between her thighs, the way Vala's hand gripped her hip, even the breath against her legs--imagining might be better than actual fact, but the anticipation was heightening the sensation. When Vala's mouth made contact with her back, kissing and nibbling the small area above her ass, Sam had to bite her lip to keep back the sounds she wanted to make.

Vala's fingers quickened their pace, the two not buried inside of her brushing over her clit. "This is what you want, Sam?"

"Yes." The admission cut off on a loud moan as Vala nipped at her skin.

"Good." Vala brought her other hand into play, sliding another finger into Sam and using thumb and forefinger to assault her clit.

The metal of the chair creaked as Sam tried desperately not to fall over, the orgasm yanking gravity away. Vala kissed her back, fingers slowing, drawing out the pleasure until Sam's muscles quit and she sagged, landing on her knees and feeling rather boneless.

Vala wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. "I knew I could make you a screamer." She announced smugly.

"That wasn't a scream." At least, not with her lip half-bitten through. Screaming at the SGC would be like hitting the panic button. And a squadron of SFs would not be conducive to getting Vala off--well, they might, but Sam didn't plan on sharing the other woman.

"Could've fooled me." Vala kissed her neck again, then let her go and stood.

Sam clambered to her feet, using the chair to steady her still-shaky muscles. "Yeah, well, a good con is all about confidence, correct?"

"Obviously." Vala flashed a brilliant smile. "Are you conning me, Colonel Carter?"

"Get on the bed, Vala."

"I don't take orders from you."

"You do if you want help getting off."

Vala shook her head, "I don't need help, Colonel."

"You'd rather just leave?" Sam asked, eyebrows raising. "Wouldn't that be rather pointless after getting this far?"

That seemed a point Vala understood. She turned and climbed onto the bed, sitting on her knees and looking at Sam over her shoulder. "Like this?"

"On your back."

"Yes, sir." Smirking, Vala rolled and stretched out, knees up and legs spread. "This work?"

"Funny," Sam said approaching the bed slowly, "We got me naked, and you're still dressed."

"That can be changed."

"No. I think I like you half-naked." Sam climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Vala's knees. Her hands slid down Vala's legs, then up and under her shirt.

"I like me naked."

Sam bent forward as the movement of her hands dragged the hem up until Vala's breasts were visible. She licked one nipple, then sucked the other into her mouth. One hand braced her above Vala, the other left off playing with the silk and trailed fingers down Vala's stomach.

The hand paused to play with the skin around her belly button, Sam idly mimicking the movement of her tongue with her index finger.

"Having fun?" Vala asked, sounding bored.

Sam lifted her head and smirked. "Yes." She licked the nipple then began kissing and nipping her way down Vala's body, listening to Vala's breath quicken.

"Better, Colonel, I think you're improving."

In answer, Sam licked along Vala's pussy, trying several strokes before Vala's hand touched her head. Sam paused and looked up. "What?"

"Short, even strokes." Vala's finger demonstrated against her clit.

There was something very hot about watching Vala work to get herself off. Sam propped her chin on her hand. "Like that, hrm?"

"Yes." Removing her fingers, Vala wriggled. "Some help, Colonel?"

Chuckling, Sam went back to work, tongue working at the same rate Vala had demonstrated.

"Ah, there we--" Vala let out a moan as Sam slid a finger into her.

Sam was pleased to find Vala so responsive. But then, she was a very passionate woman. And vocal. Sam lifted her head, "Vala, if you get the marines in here, I'll never do this again."

"Oh, don't be silly, it's not as if a scream--" Vala's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Grinning, Sam went back to the task at hand. Or mouth. Or tongue.

Vala's orgasm was probably less spectacular than it could have been. Sam was fairly certain the scream might have deafened her, especially if Vala's legs hadn't flexed and then clamped over her ears. The writhing made her hope her neck would still be intact afterwards.

When Vala had subsided, Sam pulled herself away and flopped on her side. She stared at Vala. "I think you dislocated my neck."

"Sorry, sorry," Vala wriggled around and kissed her gently.

The exhaustion that Vala's appearance had shoved to the side resurfaced, and Sam yawned in the middle of the kiss.

"Did I bore you?"

"No," Sam yawned again and realized that she needed to get under her blankets. Sheet. Possibly pick up her clothing so it didn't look all crumpled in the morning.

But that would require effort.

Vala nudged her. "C'mon, Colonel Sleepy."

Grumbling, Sam let Vala maneuver her until they were both under the covers, albeit with their heads at the foot of the bed. She used Vala's shoulder as a pillow, too tired to grab one from the head.

"So, now we know each other better."

"A bit," Sam yawned. "But not enough."

"No." And Vala's tone was amused, "Definitely not enough, Sam."

"We can find out more," another yawn, "in the morning."

Vala patted Sam's leg. "You're talking in your sleep, Colonel."

"Am not." But Sam was pretty sure she was actually asleep. She had just enough energy to catch Vala's hand in hers before sleep really dragged her down.

-f-


End file.
